StarCrossed Lovers
by dragonboy101
Summary: Summary is on the inside, first page. This is a oc/oc love story and includes my player character, Light-On-Feet, and Argonioan who became High King.
1. Summary

Your usual love story. Boy meets girl. Boy and girl fall in live. Made even more interesting since the boy is a human Imperial and the girl is a young Khajiit. And like the infamous love duet of Romeo and Juliet, both sides face opposing forces that wish to tear them and keep them apart. Can the two star-crossed lovers, with the help of a wisecracking Argonian, his quiet, yet imposing blacksmithing brother, and an unexpected source of help, find a way to keep their relationship alive or will they end up falling apart in the end.


	2. In the Market

It has been four years since the defeat of Alduin, the World Eater. Light-On-Feet, the Argonian Dragonborn who defeated Alduin, was made High King by the Emperor. Light-On-Feet's first act was to remove the ban stating that Khajiit were not allowed to enter cities, since he has met many friendly Khajiit on his travels. Many weren't very happy about it but considering his main bodyguard is a dragon, no one protested against it, and Khajiit were finally allowed to reenter the cities as civilians and be able to start their own businesses. 

It was a normal spring afternoon in Solitude as the streets were alive with the sounds of prices being haggled and gold septims dropping on wooden counters. At one particular stand was a young female Khajiit selling jewelry. She has a slim figure, fur like a snow leopards, crystal-blue eyes, and is considered very pretty and cute even by non-Khajiit standards. She had just sold a silver necklace when two young Human Imperial soldiers walk up to her stand.

"Where'd ya get all of those jewelry, Khajiit?" One of them asks.

The Khajiit crosses her arms and simply says, "I bought them from other customers."

"Yeah right. We know how your kind are. Thieves, the lot of ya. I bet ya stole these from people's houses, didn't ya?"

"What? No, I didn't!"

"Oh, so you're a liar as well, eh. Well then, we're just gonna have to teach ya a lesson ya soon wont forget."

One of them then grabs her by the arms and and starts to drag her off, the other merchants, still wary of Khajiit despite the four years of her being here, try to ignore her cries for help. Then, someone grabs the other Imperial soldier, lifts him a foot into the air, and slams him down on his back. The one holding the Khajiit, upon hearing the noise, turns around and guts ready to fight but comes face-to-face with a much higher ranked Human Imperial glaring angrily at him.

"L-Legate Amazel!" The young recruit says, "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from trying to take advantage of this young lady here," Azazel says, "And you had better let go of her now or else I will break your arm off." The recruit quickly lets go of the young Khajiit, who immediately runs behind Azazel for protection. "You two give the Imperials a bad name and an even worse reputation and image. Now, go up to the training yards and report for your punishment. General Wolfbane will hear about this. Well, what are you waiting for? MOVE IT!"

The standing recruit picks up his accomplice and they quickly run away.

Azazel sighs, turns to the scared Khajiit, and asks, "You alright, ma'am?"

The Khajiit nods her head and says, "Yes, I am now. Thanks to you. Is there anyway that I can repay you?"

"Please, no payment if required. It is my duty to assist those who are in need of help. Although, if you'd like, you can join me to go to the Winking Skeever. I'm meeting a friend there and it would be nice to have a new face around."

"Umm, sure I would love to join you."

"Oh, and I don't think I quite caught your name."

"Huh? Oh, my name if Krystal."

"Krystal, huh? That is a pretty name. As you probably heard from those two recruit, my name is Azazel. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. Now, shall we go?"

"Let's." The two of them then begin walking towards the Winking Skeever, not knowing that their relationship as friends will soon bud to become something far greater.


End file.
